


Jazmine Gets Fearsome

by TheEvilFairy



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/pseuds/TheEvilFairy
Summary: An almost-accident catches Cindy McPhearson's eye, and now innocent little Jazmine has to figure out how to deal with the aggressive girl's attentions. But who's really trying to tempt who?





	Jazmine Gets Fearsome

 

“I hate this I hate this I hate this,” Jazmine DuBois chanted to herself as she hovered around the edge of the soccer field, trying to remain as inconspicuous and far away from the action as possible. Not being a girl with much of an athletic bent she tended to dislike gym class in general, and the days they were forced to play team sports were the worst. About the best she could hope for was being kept out of play once her team realized she was next to useless.

“Hey Jaz, heads up!” one of her teammates shouted, dashing said hope and snapping her out of her reverie. After looking around frantically, she felt panic rising at the sight of Cindy ‘Fearsome’ McPhearson charging straight at her, blonde pigtails whipping in the air, with virtually Jaz’s entire team chasing after her.

“Uh-oh, uh-oh!” Cindy jeered as she ran the ball up the field. “C’mon Jazzy, brick me out! Maybe you can catch the ball in all that hair! Best stop me now, ‘cause you ain’t never gonna catch me with that fuzzball weighin’ you down!”

Jazmine was very touchy about her frizzy hair, and the sting of Cindy’s taunts forced the normally timid girl into action. Not really knowing what she was doing, she sprinted right towards the obnoxious blonde. Surprised at the sudden charge, Cindy veered out of the way, but Jazmine turned right along with her. When less than a foot separated the two they both realized they were about to collide. Jazmine shrieked and leapt out of the way, her foot catching the ball hard and sending it bouncing to the other side of the field. Cindy hopped backwards and fell heavily on her rear, shouting in outrage as the other players dashed after the ball.

“Ohmygosh, are you okay?” Jaz asked while offering Cindy a hand up.

“Tch, get that _out_ my face, bitch!” Cindy snarled, slapping the hand away. Jazmine held that hand to her chest, a hurt expression on her face. Cindy got back on her feet and ran back into the fray, pausing to give Jaz one last glare over her shoulder for good measure.

Fortunately for Jazmine that was the most action she saw on the field. Her team lost…which was virtually inevitable since it wasn’t the team Cindy was on. In fact, Jazmine ended up being the only one who managed to keep the blonde superstar from scoring a goal once she got the ball– a fact which Jaz was actually kind of proud of, even if she was afraid Cindy was going to beat her up for it later.

But as Jazmine was getting dressed after showering she felt a hand give her behind a quick squeeze just before her jeans covered it. The young girl squealed in surprise and spun around to see Cindy smirking at her. “Nice,” the blonde said.

“Huh?” Jaz replied, confused.

“Yo, sorry for bein’ all ‘grar’ at you out there,” Cindy pushed on. “I was just all pissed ‘cause you got the ball away from me. You got some serious game, girl: ain’t no-one put me on my ass like that before!”

“Uhhh..thanks? I guess?” Jaz smiled a little. “It was mostly just luck.”

“Oh damn!” Cindy staggered back and clapped her hand to her forehead. “No you didn’t! You knock the Fearsome on her ass, and you say it was just luck! Damn, that’s cold!”

“I’m sorry!” Jazmine exclaimed, now more confused than ever.

“Ah, I’m just messin’ with you,” Cindy laughed. “Chill. Nice ass, by the way.”

Jazmine felt her cheeks growing hot at that. “Um…um…I…thank you?”

One of the girls who had been getting dressed nearby, a friend of Cindy’s, started laughing. “You’re such a freak, Cindy!”

“Aw, you just jealous ‘cause I ain’t looking at _your_ ass,” Cindy shot back with a grin, and her friend laughed even harder.

“You have a nice…butt…too,” Jazmine interjected in an attempt to join in. She started off strong but couldn’t keep herself from trailing off when it came time to use a bad word.

“Oooo,” Cindy cried gleefully. “Jaz likes my skinny white ass! Well gimme a little sugar then!” Giggling, Cindy turned around, bent over slightly and pulled her shorts down, revealing a pair of bright pink panties with tiny red heart print.

“Wh-what?” Jazmine stammered, not understanding. She could feel her cheeks getting pink again.

“Go on, give it a little somethin’ somethin’! I grabbed your ass, you spank mine.” Cindy wiggled her rear at the other girl.

Jazmine was trying to be cool…and had no idea whether or not any of this _was_ cool…but Cindy really seemed to be expecting it. So Jaz lifted her hand and gave the other girl a half-hearted tap across one cheek.

“Oh, snap!” Cindy giggled. “Oh, I’m all punished and shit after that attack!” The bell for the next class rang, and Cindy straightened up and pulled her shorts up. “S’alright though. Maybe you didn’t wanna hurt something you _loooooove_ so much,” Cindy winked at the furiously blushing Jazmine, and left the locker room with her friend.

\------------------------------------------------------

Jaz and Cindy weren’t in the same class, except when two classrooms merged for gym on Thursdays, and they didn’t exactly run in the same circles. So the exchange in the locker room was really the most the two girls had ever interacted. And yet, over the next couple of weeks Jazmine found herself thinking again and again about how Cindy’s hand had felt on her butt...and how it felt to touch another girl’s rear end. And any time Cindy so much as glanced at her in the halls Jazmine felt herself starting to blush. It was very confusing.

Two weeks after their first encounter, Jazmine was humming to herself as she got dressed in the locker room. Gym class had been track and field, and while she wasn’t great at it or anything she thought it was a lot more fun than most of the stuff they did. Best of all she didn’t really feel like she was competing with anyone.

As usual, she was parked in a sort of secluded spot at the end of a row of lockers. Showering with the other girls made her uncomfortable, as did getting dressed with them. Not so much because she was shy about them seeing her, but for some reason she was always nervous that someone would accuse _her_ of peeking at _them_. Even though she always tried very hard not to look.

She had just pulled her plain white panties on when a soft voice from right behind her made her jump. “Mmmm, cookies and cream milkshake. You know I like that.” Jazmine held her shirt up to her bare chest and turned to see Cindy grinning at her, hands on her hips. The blonde was wearing only a white undershirt and a pair of mint green panties.

“C-cookies and cream?” Jaz stumbled, hoping she wasn’t starting to blush already.

“Well yeah. Your momma’s white and your dad’s black, right?” Cindy asked carelessly. Seeing the way Jazmine’s expression suddenly darkened at the reference to her mixed race heritage, Cindy held her hands up. “Aw c’mon, don’t be like that! It just fits you ‘cause you look so sweet!”

Jazmine felt her anger soften a little. “Really?”

“Oh yeah!” For a surprising moment, the hip-hop slang drained out of Cindy’s tone and she almost sounded…normal. “You’re really pretty.”

Now Jazmine was sure she was blushing. “Really? I mean…you too.”

“Awww, damn Jaz, you gonna make me blush!” Cindy laughed teasingly. Her tone remained the same, but her voice dropped so that she was certain it was only audible to her and Jazmine. “If I’m so pretty…maybe you should kiss me.”

“What…really?” Jazmine blinked in surprise.

“Yeah…I wanna kiss you.”

“You…do?” Jaz hated how much like an idiot she sounded whenever Cindy talked to her, but she couldn’t seem to help it.

“Oh yeah…and not just on the lips.” Cindy took a step forward, and suddenly Jaz had a hard time catching her breath. “I wanna kiss you all over that damn fine body.” She grinned again, and Jazmine just stared back at her, eyes wide. Cindy brought two fingers to her own lips, and then she laid those fingers against Jazmine’s. “See ya.” With that, she turned and walked away, leaving Jazmine standing there, dumbfounded. The bell rang, startling the small girl badly and making her realize she still only one step away from being naked. She frantically pulled her clothes on and peeled out of the locker room.

The next day, right after recess, Jazmine was drinking from a water fountain. Suddenly, a voice whispered in her ear, “I wanna strip you naked and lick you all over right now!” Jaz jerked upright and coughed on her water. Looking around wildly, she saw Cindy’s braided blonde pigtails swinging as the athletic girl nonchalantly walked away, not even looking back at Jazmine.

Jaz quickly bent back down to the water fountain, desperately trying to get her fluttering stomach back under control before anyone could see. _Why is she teasing me like this_? Jazmine thought desperately. _Why can’t she leave me alone? And why…why do I kinda like it?_

When lunchtime rolled around, Jazmine sat by Huey and some other kids. As usual, Huey was brooding, and for once Jazmine didn’t feel much like trying to get him to talk. Instead she just scanned the cafeteria, looking for Cindy. The blonde was sitting with a group of friends, laughing boisterously. When Cindy noticed she was being watched she grinned and winked at Jazmine. Then she put two fingers against her mouth in a v-shape and wiggled her tongue between them. Jaz didn’t know _exactly_ what the gesture meant, but it’s obviously obscene nature made her start to blush again.

“I gotta go to the bathroom!” she said abruptly, jumping to her feet.

“Do what you gotta do,” Huey replied in his usual laconic, disinterested tone. Jazmine’s heart skipped a beat when she noticed that Huey was looking over at Cindy as well, and she figured he _must have_ seen what the blonde girl had done. Jazmine’s cheeks flamed red and she bolted out of the cafeteria.

“Bathroom!” she almost yelled at the teacher who was monitoring the cafeteria door. The teacher looked surprised but quickly stepped out of the way to let Jazmine pass.

Jazmine sped down the hall to the restrooms. And just as she touched the handle a familiar voice spoke behind her. “So what, you want me to join you in there or somethin’?” Jazmine turned her head, her stomach doing flips when she saw Cindy standing there, a smirk on her face and her arms crossed expectantly.

“I…I…”

“Well you _gotta_ want somethin’, ‘cause there’s another bathroom like _right next_ to the cafeteria, and you went to this one. So what up? Did you just need a little ‘me time?’” Cindy asked, air quoting the last two words. Jaz blushed sharply, and Cindy leaned in, bringing her face close to the other girl’s. There was a predatory little smile on the blonde girl’s lips that made it impossible for Jazmine to catch her breath. “Or maybe you wanted me to follow you so you could get a little _me_ time.”

Jazmine was trapped. She knew Cindy was right: there was no reason why Jaz couldn’t have used the closer restroom. Not trusting herself to speak, Jazmine just opened the door and held it open, looking back at the blonde girl. Now she really just wanted to see what Cindy would do next.

Cindy grinned, “Oh, now that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” She stepped into the restroom, grabbed the front of Jazmine’s pink t-shirt and yanked her inside. Like almost always, Cindy was wearing a blue sports jersey and shorts over a white shirt. Jazmine was simply wearing her t-shirt and jeans. But the hungry way Cindy was looking at her made Jaz feel like she was wearing much, much less.

The two of them just stood there, Cindy’s fist still closed around the fabric of Jazmine’s top. Both girls were breathing heavily as the door slowly swung shut behind them. When it finally pulled itself closed Cindy released her grip and shifted it to Jaz’s wrist, holding it up gently against one of the restroom’s tiled walls. “You never said,” Cindy whispered, her light voice husky, “if you wanted to kiss me or not.” Jazmine was pressed against the wall, and Cindy was so close that their young bodies were almost touching.

Jazmine could barely breathe, but somehow, she managed to gasp out a single word, “Yes.” And it was funny…she had always tried to be a good girl, who told the truth. But it seemed like she had never before told the truth quite as much as she had with that one word.

“This is gonna feel _sooooo_ good…” Cindy breathed, tilting her head slightly as she brought their lips together.

_Soft…warm…sweet…_ Those were the only words in Jazmine’s mind as she felt Cindy’s mouth on hers. Jaz’s blood was pounding, and yet her eyes fluttered shut and her whole body seemed to relax in a warm haze as Cindy kissed her.

Until, that is, Cindy started to _really_ kiss her. With her hands resting lightly on Jazmine’s shoulders, Cindy pushed her body up against the mocha-skinned girl’s and opened her mouth slightly, letting just the tip of her tongue probe gently at Jazmine’s lips, seeking entry.

The moment that happened Jazmine went on the attack! Surprising both of them, the normally timid girl wrapped her arms around Cindy’s back, pulling her tight. One of Jazmine’s legs came up and hooked around Cindy’s thighs to lock the blonde’s body tight against her own. Jaz opened her mouth wide, sucking Cindy’s tongue in while Jaz’s own tongue slid against it and into Cindy’s mouth. Cindy was too shocked by Jazmine’s sudden aggressiveness to respond at first, but after a few seconds had passed she returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Her hands dropped down to Jazmine’s denim-covered rear and squeezed, holding Jaz tight as Cindy rolled her hips out against the other girl’s.

“Oh fuck me, girl!” Cindy gasped out against Jazmine’s hungry, sucking lips. “I knew you were hot, I didn’t know you were a freak too!” The blonde dug her nails into Jazmine’s jeans and ground their clothed mounds together, dry-humping her hard.

Jazmine just moaned slightly and tried to catch Cindy’s mouth again, but Cindy suddenly giggled and pushed away from the other girl, grinning evilly. “Uh-uh! You ain’t gettin’ no more right now.”

“How come?” Jazmine whined with a puppy-like pout, her entire body tingling with the need for more.

“’Cause!” Cindy laughed. “This ain’t exactly private, you know? So tell you what: I got basketball practice after school. You come watch me, and after…” Cindy smirked and put her hand on Jazmine’s stomach, sliding her fingers down until the tips were dipping down the front of Jaz’s jeans and threatening to go lower. Jazmine sucked in a breath and held it, her tingles rising to the point of electric shock. “We gonna get our freak on,” Cindy murmured. Then, still grinning, she spun around so quickly that her pigtails slapped against Jazmine’s cheeks before she pranced out of the restroom.

The remaining two and a half hours until school let out passed in a very slow blur for Jazmine. Both incredibly nervous and incredibly eager, she couldn’t stop thinking about what Cindy said. Diddling herself beneath the covers had become a nightly ritual for Jazmine, but she still wasn’t at all sure what to expect when Cindy ‘got her freak on.’ But as nervous as she was, she still really really wanted to find out!

So when school let out, Jaz made a beeline right for the gym while leaving her mom a message saying that she’d be walking home late. The predominantly female J. Edgar Hoover Elementary basketball team was already practicing when Jazmine stepped inside. As she made her way to the stands Cindy caught sight of her and smiled. The expression kind of surprised Jazmine, as it wasn’t the teasing grin or knowing smirk that Cindy usually had when she looked at Jaz, but was instead just a sunny, genuinely happy smile.

And an instant later that smile suddenly turned to determination as the blonde effortlessly snatched a ball from one of her teammates. She drove deep before making a lazy hook shot that swished right through the basket from almost half court. Jazmine was amazed at the graceful power in Cindy’s moves and the almost careless ease with which she carried them out. The frizzy-haired girl clapped loudly, oblivious to the odd looks she was getting from the less enthusiastic crowd of parents, friends and other spectators.

And that was only the beginning. Anytime Cindy managed to get her hands on a ball she immediately went towards the basket in a wild, spotlight-stealing display of her raw natural talent. Each time she’d look back at Jazmine with a gleeful smile as she saw the other girl cheering her on. The louder Jazmine cheered, the more incredible Fearsome McPhearson became. Eventually, of course, the coach stepped in and told the blonde to take five for showboating.

“You’re amazing!” Jazmine whispered as Cindy took a seat on the lowest row of benches right under Jazmine.

“I know it!” Cindy chirped, trying to casually play off how much she was preening under the praise. “Everyone else just hatin’ ‘cause I got _skills._ ” Jazmine giggled and Cindy turned and gave her another genuine smile. “I’m glad you came to watch,” Cindy blurted out impulsively, her playful smile melting into an earnest expression. “My Mom and Dad would come watch me sometimes when they were together, but now they fight too much.”

Jazmine blinked, nonplussed by the sudden outburst of honesty. But at that moment the coach blew his whistle and called Cindy back to practice. Cindy quickly recovered, giving the cinnamon-skinned girl a grin and wink before running back out to the court. Jaz kept watching and cheering, all the while trying to figure out the mercurial girl who had forced her way into Jazmine’s life.

Once practice was over, all the kids except Cindy headed back to the lockers. Cindy stayed, giving the excuse that the wanted to work on her free throws. When Jazmine caught her eye the blonde just winked and put a finger to her lips. So Jaz sat and waited, watching Cindy sink nine out of every ten shots. Before too long, the other kids on the team emerged and left until they and the remaining spectators had gone. The coach told Cindy that he’d be in his office and then left.

Then Cindy and Jaz were all alone in the gym.

“Alright…let’s do this,” Cindy said, looking around with the ball held under her arm.

“What are we gonna do?” Jaz asked. As she spoke she clambered down the stands and walked onto the court slowly, her hands clasped behind her back with exaggerated casualness.

“Follow me,” Cindy headed off to the locker room and Jazmine followed. A whole flock of butterflies fluttered like mad in her stomach. Cindy waited till Jazmine got inside, then swiftly closed the door and turned the deadbolt. She turned with a sly, secret smile for Jazmine, who gave her a shy, uncertain expression in return.

“Why do you want me?” Jazmine asked, softly.

Seeing Jazmine’s hesitation made Cindy pause. She leaned back against the door with her hands folded behind her. There was a thoughtful expression on her face as she considered the question. “Because you’re nice,” she finally said, looking carefully into Jaz’s eyes. All traces of slang, of teasing, had vanished from her voice.

“I’m nice?” Jazmine replied, surprised yet again.

“Yeah.” A small, careful smile appeared on Cindy’s lips. “I mean, you’re crazy fuckin’ hot too. But mostly…it’s because you’re nice.”

Something in Cindy’s demeanor seemed so vulnerable and in need that it finally made Jazmine’s mind up, all the way. “Well,” she finally said in a gentle purr while reaching out and grabbing Cindy’s wrist, “I guess I should be extra nice to you then, huh?” She leaned in and brushed her lips against Cindy’s, a small gesture that quickly turned into a long, lingering kiss: this time Jazmine took the lead as the two girls explored each other’s mouths and bodies, a mirror image of the exchange from earlier.

Yet once again it was Cindy who split them up. “C’mon!” she whispered, sliding around Jaz and pulling her by her collar towards the showers. “We got some time, but if we wait too long the janitor’ll show up!” Cindy started pulling the braids out of her hair, and impatiently waved a hand at Jazmine. “Go on!”

Jazmine looked around. “Go on what?”

Cindy giggled, “Go get ready to take a shower!”

“Oh…oh!” Jazmine felt a hot flush creep up her face. “So I should…”

“Strip!” Cindy laughed. “What, you need me to go first?” With one pigtail undone, and a total lack of shame, Cindy quickly kicked her shoes off and yanked off her sweaty gym clothes. There wasn’t anything delicate or graceful in her movements, no attempt at teasing or seduction. Just unbridled enthusiasm as she peeled her clothes off with lightning speed. In just a few seconds she was naked, awkwardly hopping backwards on one foot as she pulled her sock off the other. “Ain’t no thing, baaay-be!” Cindy drawled before putting her hands on her hips and grinning at the other girl.

Jazmine was blushing like mad, her hands clasped on her chest as she looked down at her shoes. “Aww, c’mon Jazzy,” Cindy teased gently. “I know you wanna look.” Jazmine bit her lip, still frozen with shyness. When she remained immobile, Cindy chuckled a little bit. “A’ight then…but I _do_ wanna look.”

“Hey!” Jazmine squeaked in surprised protest as Cindy grabbed the front of her jeans and undid the clasp and zipper.

“What?” Cindy retorted, kneeling down to work the tight jeans down Jazmine’s legs. “I wanna seeeeee!” When she had pulled the denim down to Jazmine’s shins she paused for a second, looking at the other girl’s hot pink panties. Cindy ran her fingers lightly over the sheer fabric, fascinated.

Since all she could really see was Cindy’s head and naked back Jazmine didn’t have a problem looking down. “That kinda tickles,” she said breathlessly, giggling a little.

“Oh yeah?” Cindy breathed, not really listening.

“I…I can do the rest,” Jaz offered faintly.

Even that took a second to sink in, but then Cindy looked up, a sly smile spreading across her face. “Oh yeah?” she repeated in a much livelier tone. “Well okay…but you gotta do something first.”

“What?”

“You gotta tell me…” Cindy stood up straight and put her hands on her hips again, “you like what you see.”

Still feeling painfully shy, Jazmine took a deep breath and turned her head up, taking in the sight of Cindy’s naked body. The athletic girl was all lean muscle, without an ounce of fat anywhere. Her chest was perfectly flat, with tiny pink nipples that stood out straight both from her excitement and the cool air of the locker room. The one braid Cindy had already undone concealed half of her nonexistent bust under a cascade of golden hair. Her hips were narrow and boyishly skinny, and her thighs were toned and strong. Between her legs, her pussy was pearl pink from her arousal, and her vulva was plump and smooth.

Jazmine felt herself staring, but she couldn’t help it. Luckily, Cindy seemed to like the attention, grinning as she flaunted her nude form for Jaz’s consideration. “I like what I see,” Jazmine whispered hoarsely.

“In that case,” Cindy replied, “I wanna see something I like.”

Jazmine sighed softly and closed her eyes. Still blushing furiously, she pulled her t-shirt off, resisting the impulse to cover herself with her hands. She was softer than Cindy, not fat or chubby by any stretch of the imagination, but her belly was soft and rounded, and she had just a hint of baby fat breasts from which her nipples, a slightly darker brown than her caramel cream skin, stood out to attention.

But Cindy wanted more, and at this point Jazmine didn’t feel like she had any choice but to give it to her. So she knelt down and untied her shoes, pulling them off along with her socks. She stepped out of her already almost removed pants, and shimmed her panties down her legs with hands that were noticeably shaking.

“Wow, you’re wet.” Cindy murmured, and Jazmine’s eyes finally popped open. She looked down at herself. Cindy was right: the mocha-shaded skin of her mound had a pinkish shade of excitement, just like Cindy, but unlike Cindy there was already a glistening sheen covering her petals like dew.

“Poor baby,” Cindy cooed teasingly, making Jazmine blush deeper. “Got a little itch, huh? Let’s get you in the shower so I can scratch it!”

“N-no, I just…hey!” Once again ignoring Jazmine’s feeble protests, Cindy grabbed the other girl by the shoulders and marched her into the showers. Cindy turned on the water and, as they waited for it to heat up, undid her remaining braid. She shook her head, sending her hair pouring over her bare shoulders in a shimmering blonde curtain. Jazmine couldn’t help but sigh enviously. “You have such pretty hair…”

“Aww, thanks. I like yours too.”

Jazmine frowned a little, pushing her fingers into her bushy, frizzy auburn mane. “I hate my hair,” she muttered. “I with it was straight and pretty like yours.”

“But it’s so cool!” Cindy gushed, reaching over and touching it lightly. “It feels so neat…I love it!”

“Really?” Jazmine smiled a little.

“Uh-huh!” The two girls stood there, smiling at each other for a moment, until Cindy reached over and touched the water. “Oooo…it’s hot.” She smirked at Jaz. “You ready for this?”

Jazmine swallowed. “I…I guess so?”

Cindy chuckled a little. “Uh-uh baby…there ain’t no way you’re ready for this!” With that, she took a couple steps backwards, letting the hot water pour over her naked body as she sighed in pleasure at the sensation. Her hair plastered to her skin and she ran her hands all over her taut, pre-adolescent form. Jazmine could only stare, feeling the tingling sensation in her pussy grow stronger and stronger.

Cindy opened her eyes and pointed down right in front of her. "Get that fine ass over here!" she commanded. Jazmine blinked and rushed forward, gasping a little as the steamy water struck her skin. She had no time to get used to it, though, as the instant she got close enough Cindy’s hands were on her ass, kneading its supple, naked flesh.

The blonde used her grip to pull Jaz against her, and started kissing the wet skin of Jazmine’s neck, sucking and licking all over. Jaz moaned loudly and held tight around Cindy’s waist, trying to keep her knees from giving out on her. “Oh God…oh fuck yes…” Cindy hissed between kisses, squeezing Jazmine’s plump behind firmly. “This is what I wanted…I need this ass _sooooooo_ bad.”

“You do?” Jazmine replied in a shaky whisper. It seemed like a stupid thing to say, but it was all she could manage.

“ _Fuck_ yes!” Cindy groaned, licking the falling water from Jazmine’s chin. Reflexively, Jaz stuck her tongue out and the two girls began lapping at each other’s mouths. “You rub your pussy?” Cindy murmured. It was more of a statement than a question, but Jazmine was compelled to answer anyway.

“…sometimes…”

“I do it a lot,” Cindy giggled. “Like, a whole fucking lot. And ever since I grabbed _this,_ ” she suddenly dug her fingernails into Jazmine’s ass, making her squeak, “you’re almost the only thing I think of. I wanted you so so so _soooooo_ much.”

“You got me…” Jazmine sighed against Cindy’s lips, melting into the blonde girl’s arms.

Cindy suddenly broke their kiss. “Tell me I can do whatever I want to you,” She rested her forehead against Jazmine’s, her big green eyes staring intently into Jazmine’s brown.

“You can do _whatever_ you want to me,” Jazmine replied, feeling a hot rush through her whole body at the thought of giving Cindy total control.

Cindy grinned nervously and slipped around behind Jazmine, running her hands up and down the other girl’s sides and hips, making Jaz giggle ticklishly. Cindy started kissing her neck again, and Jaz leaned forward, placing her hands on the white tiled shower wall to steady herself.

Then Cindy’s mouth began licking its way down the wet skin of Jazmine’s back. As Cindy slipped down, her hands started rubbing Jazmine’s belly and the front of her thighs, and Jazmine felt her sex twitch as Cindy’s fingers drew closer and closer.

When Cindy was kneeling on the shower floor, level with Jazmine’s ass, she moaned loudly and opened her mouth wide, sucking the skin of one cheek into her mouth and stroking it with her tongue. Jazmine’s behind was plump and round, and Cindy seemed to be trying to swallow it whole, sucking and licking all over. “Mmmm….” Jazmine let out a little languid groan at the attention to her sensitive skin.

Cindy giggled a little bit and poked her tongue in between Jazmine’s round little pillows, making Jazmine squeak a little bit. Then, to Jazmine’s complete surprise, she felt Cindy pulling her asscheeks apart. Jaz turned her head, trying to catch Cindy’s eye. “What are you… _oooohhhhHHH_!”

Without waiting, Cindy had plunged her face right in, and was lashing her tongue over Jazmine’s tight little rosebud, sending a sudden rush of wild, unfamiliar sensation through Jaz’s small body. It felt so weird…but somehow really good…

Cindy was moaning deeply as she devoured Jazmine, and those vibrations just added to the pleasure that she was giving the softer girl. Unable to resist, Jazmine let one of her hands drop off the wall and slowly, stealthily reached between her legs, stroking her fingers over her soft little peach that was slick from her own juices and the hot water pouring down her body.

Then she squealed as Cindy slapped her ass with a smack that echoed against the tiled walls. “I knew you were a freak!” Cindy giggled while panting.

“So are you!” Jazmine giggled as she looked back, reflexively bringing her fingers up to her mouth to suck the honey from them.

“Oooo!” Cindy grinned. Jazmine started a little as she realized what she’d been doing, and that she’d been caught at it. “You like how your pussy tastes, huh? I bet when you’re playing with it at night you’re always switching hands so you can lick all that pussy juice up, huh?”

Jazmine’s face turned beet red. That was in fact precisely what she did. Cindy clambered to her feet and Jazmine stood up straight as well, looking warily at the blonde through the steamy air of the locker room. Cindy just giggled again and picked up a bar of soap, rubbing across her chest to get a good lather going. “I do it too,” she said, her voice low and seductive as she rubbed the suds all over her body. “I love sucking all that yummy pussy juice off my fingers. And then you know what I do?” Cindy stepped up and backed Jazmine under the hot shower again, rubbing her soaped up, slippery body against Jazmine’s. It felt so good that Jazmine thought she’d go crazy. “You know what I do when my finger’s all wet and slippery from me sucking on it?”

“What?” Jazmine whispered.

Cindy brought her lips to Jazmine’s ear to whisper, “I fuck my ass with it!” Without giving Jaz a chance to reply, Cindy quickly sealed their lips together in another kiss. As their tongues twined, Jazmine could taste a strange, coppery tang in Cindy’s mouth.

_That’s my…that’s my…_ Jaz tried to form a clear thought, but she suddenly felt Cindy soaping up her back, starting with her shoulders and moving lower, and lower…and lower. _Ohmygod, is she gonna…?_ Jazmine’s body tensed, and just as she thought, an instant later she was introduced to the unfamiliar sensation of a finger sliding into her bottom.

Just the tip at first, but as Jazmine slowly got used to it, Cindy started sliding in deeper, until as much of her index finger as possible was pumping in and out of Jazmine’s virgin rear. Jaz had her arms wrapped tight around Cindy’s neck, squirming and grinding her soapy skin against the blonde’s until Cindy had almost been pushed back against the wall. Cindy broke their kiss with a gasp, but Jazmine just started mindlessly slathering her tongue over Cindy’s chin and cheeks instead.

“Do me too!” Cindy hissed, tilting her head back to let Jazmine lick and suck on her neck. “Finger fuck my ass, baby!”

Jazmine didn’t hesitate. She’d been pushed past her limits into a place where the only thing she was acting on was lust. Letting one arm fall down to clutch Cindy around the waist, she slid the other hand in between their naked bodies, letting it get nice and sudsy. She sucked Cindy’s earlobe into her mouth, making the other girl giggle and squirm. Finally, once it felt slippery enough, she slid her hand down Cindy’s back and plunged her middle finger right into the blonde girl’s ass.

Cindy’s eyes flew open and she arched her back as far as she could, letting out a short scream of pleasure. Jazmine got up on her tiptoes to recapture Cindy’s ear, nibbling on the velvety skin as she worked her finger fast out of Cindy’s twitching pink pucker. Cindy removed her own finger from Jazmine and used both hands to grab hold of Jaz’s plump asscheeks, digging in her fingernails. Jazmine barely noticed, still kissing and licking all over as she worked her finger, seemingly turning Cindy into a crazed, wanton animal.

“Oh shit, oh fuck!” Cindy exclaimed, nearly screaming. Jazmine could feel Cindy’s muscles tightening around her finger, and Cindy began humping frantically, first pushing her ass back against the intruding digit and then thrusting her pussy against Jazmine’s. The sensation of Cindy’s hot, wet quim rubbing against her own was heavenly and drove Jazmine to push the blonde harder.

“Don’t fucking stop, don’t fucking stop!” Cindy continued babbling, her voice growing high and breathless. “Oh, you’re doing it! You’re fucking my ass! So fucking good, so fucking good, so… _fucking…gooOOOOOOOD_!” Cindy came like a lightning bolt, letting out a piercing shriek that made Jazmine wince. Her thin, muscled body went completely rigid as she rose up on her tiptoes, shifting her grip to Jazmine’s shoulders to keep her balance but still making the two of them stagger backwards a step. Jazmine could feel Cindy’s whole body spasm, one, twice, three times, before she even started to relax.

As Cindy lowered herself back to her feet, Jazmine slid her finger from the blonde’s back door. Giggling weakly, Cindy grabbed that hand from Jazmine’s side and held it under the water, to let the soap rinse off, and then sucked it into her mouth while looking at Jazmine with sparkling eyes.

“Oh that’s _so_ nasty!” Jazmine half-moaned, her body still aching with need.

“You love it,” Cindy teased.

“Yeah,” Jazmine chuckled. “So did you…?”

“Mmmm, fuck yeah I did!” Cindy replied, stretching. “And it was _soooo_ good. Ohhh…but I promised to scratch that itch, huh?” With a grin, she dropped to her knees. “I best get to work!”

“Wait!” Jazmine exclaimed, a thought occurring to her. “Wait right there!” Looking surprised, Cindy remained on her knees while Jazmine darted out of the shower to get a towel. It got soaked immediately when she returned, but that didn’t matter, as she folded it over twice and dropped it on the ground. “Lie down with your head on that,” Jaz directed, and Cindy did so, looking curious.

“I saw this in a picture once,” Jazmine said softly, walking over till her feet were on either side of Cindy’s head. As she began lowering herself down, Cindy’s eyes widened with understanding.

“Oooo yeah Jazzy baby! Bring it on, gimme that pussy, you just park that shit right here and I’ll mmpppmm mmmphhhh!” Jazmine sank to her knees over Cindy’s face, settling her hot, hungry sex right on the blonde girl’s mouth and cutting off her boisterous voice. Looking down, Jazmine could see the upper half of Cindy’s face peeking up at her, the pale white skin standing in contrast to Jazmine’s creamy tan thighs.

“Lick me,” Jaz ordered softly, her voice barely audible over the sound of the shower. With a muffled giggle, Cindy obeyed, and Jaz felt a tongue stroking against her most sensitive flesh for the very first time. Cindy’s tongue felt so soft, and hot as it probed as deep as it could into Jazmine’s cleft, and Jazmine found herself pressing down against Cindy’s face, until a short, curt ‘mmm!’ from the blonde reminded Jaz to let the girl breathe.

Now gyrating her hips down in a rhythmic pattern against Cindy’s thrusting tongue, Jazmine leaned far back, holding herself up with her arms propped behind her. Her eyes closed as she arched her back with the hot water pouring over her body. Not nearly as verbose as Cindy, Jazmine reveled in the pleasure she was being given in near silence, with only a soft moan or mew as Cindy’s tongue found it’s way into a particularly delectable spot.

Now that she could breathe again Cindy herself was loving the feeling of being buried in Jazmine’s dripping pussy. Everything was filled with the hot, sweet aroma of the smooth mound thrusting down against her mouth. Jazmine’s grinding quickly grew more urgent, and Cindy began working her tongue faster, finding a spot that made Jazmine moan and then lapping quickly against it.

Jaz switched her position, falling forward with her arms in front of her and letting her head dangle down so she could watch Cindy eat her out. “You’re licking my pussy,” she whispered, her eyes wide and blank with mindless pleasure. Cindy just moaned in reply, not wanting to let up for even a moment. An instant later, Jazmine shuddered violently as her climax swept through her, sending a flood of salty-sweet nectar into Cindy’s eagerly sucking mouth. Still, Jazmine didn’t make any sound but a guttural sob as her hips reflexively bucked again and again against Cindy’s tongue.

With a quavering sigh, Jazmine slid off Cindy’s face, lying on the shower floor face down. Cindy rolled onto her side, fascinated as she watched Jazmine’s soft, pillowy ass flexing as Jaz rolled her hips against the floor in time with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Watching quickly gave way to action, as Cindy slid down and began idly running her tongue over the plump little orbs.

“You’re such a butt freak,” Jazmine giggled tiredly.

“Mmm, you know it!” Cindy replied flippantly.

“Hey, Cindy?”

“Mmm hmm?”

“Wanna spend the night at my house tonight?”

“Damn girl…ya’ll gonna wear me out!”

Jazmine yawned and smiled, closing her eyes. “I’m gonna try!”

“Uh, hey, Jaz?”

“Mm?”

“Wanna maybe dry off and get dressed before you take a nap?”


End file.
